


After McKenzie

by buckysgalaxys



Category: quibi royalties, royalties - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysgalaxys/pseuds/buckysgalaxys
Summary: Jonah shows up at Glens door after McKenzie breaks up with the band.
Relationships: Jonah/Glen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	After McKenzie

Jonah stared out at the house from the window of the Taxi and sighed. He really didn’t want to bother Glen but it was the first place he had thought of.

The ride had been slow. The driver talkative, but Jonah hadn’t paid any attention to his empty words, too stuck in the past to even notice when the driver had told him he had reached his destination.

Jonah paid the guy for his services and stepped out into the cool night air, his hastily packed overnight bag slung loosely over his shoulder.

Walking up Glens neat driveway Jonah hesitated as he approached the door.

McKenzie. That’s why he was here. He should talk to her make sure their relationship didn’t end on a negative note. Make sure that they could at least part as friends if nothing more.

But he didn’t think that was possible. She had made it pretty clear that this new guy made her happy and that she didn’t want to see any of them again. That of course had ended up in the whole band arguing and now Jonah was here outside Glens house tired, lonely and with nowhere else to go.

Jonah shook his head and knocked waiting with bated breath.

When the door opened and revealed Glen standing there Jonah almost broke down. “Hey buddy” Glen said letting Jonah through the entrance way and onto the couch. “Rough night?” Glen asked.

Jonah nodded, his bag hitting the floor, a literal weight of his shoulders. God it was nice to see a friendly face.

“I just can’t believe how fucking stupid I was to not see it” Jonah buried his face in his hands his head hitting the wall “She left Glen. She left”

“Oh hey…” Glen’s voice trailed off never having seen his friend react in this way before. Jonah felt Glen slide onto the couch next to him and put a protective arm around him. Jonah instinctively leaned in.

They sat like that for a while until Glen felt Jonah relax against him. Jonah looked up, his vision still blurry and Glen had to stop himself from reaching out a finger and wiping away the remaining tear stains that were left on his cheeks.

“You okay?”

“I think I will be” Jonah reassured him.

“You know there’s someone out there for you, someone who will love you?”

“I know I just need to find them”


End file.
